pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
Ndhdh
As the final unit and most powerful individual of the Flügel race, her massive strength was hinted at by Azrael who stated that, were she to assist Sora and Shiro in playing a game of tag against 100 other Flügel, the match wouldn't be considered a competition at all. It is unknown what her full capabilities are (disregarding Heaven's Strike). However, parting a pathway through the sea to Oceande is apparently a representation of 5% of her full strength. She is also seen being in close proximity to a blast from a hydrogen bomb, and emerging unaffected. Her speed is also incredible, capable of moving, maneuvering, and reacting well pass the speed of sound with ease. All of her senses are unrivaled, for example she was capable of perfectly seeing and locking on the elves base, even though she was miles above in the sky, it was night and there was smoke everywhere. As a member of the Flügel race she is absolutely immortal, possessing an infinite life span: immune to all diseases, illnesses, disorders, toxins, impurities, and physical and/or mental interference; she is entirely self-sustained; will never age (always remain in her physical and mental prime) and is immune to aging abilities; she is virtually invulnerable to all harm as shown when she was shot by the elves she only fell out of flight course, but was physically unharmed, and even if she is injured she can regenerate from any injury. As the most powerful Flügel her immortality, invulnerability and regenerative capabilities are vastly superior to any of her race. As a Flügel she possess a limitless level of intellectual (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, IQ, etc.) and cognitive (observing, deduction, tactical analysis, multitasking, combat, movement, etc.) proficiency that is of the highest level in existence, essentially a limitless IQ and intellectual capacity. This is shown in the ability of the Flügel to start “stealing” all knowledge after the ten pledges are established as an alternative to their practice of taking heads, since absorbing the knowledge of all others is the same as taking their head. Jibril possess unlimited storage capacity, she is able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. Her mind allows her to instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and perfect accuracy. She is able to store everything that she experiences and retrieve it immediately without the typical human pause for thought. The speed of her thoughts augments her analytical ability so that she is able to make snap decisions about her surroundings and create complex scenarios at high speed. She is able to track the probability of an event by piecing together stored data, and is able to perform multiple tasks at once by allocating a portion of her brain to each task. She can use her mind to replay an event that occurred during the war she has seen, play a game, and focus on battling an opponent simultaneously without any one task distracting her from another. She was told Sora that she can speak, read, writes, understand, and communicate in any and all forms of languages. The knowledge she has gathered during her millennia of existence are incredibly vast. However it is not perfect or infallible, as she lost to Sora and Shiro. She's also a very competent mage, capable of using spells to teleport herself, Sora, Shiro and Steph to any place she can see or that she's been to previously. She's also capable of phasing through walls at will. It is said that Jibril has once used a spell called "Heaven's Strike," also called "Airstrike," which had completely annihilated the capital of Elven Garde. As a drawback, she could not use any magic for 5 years. In Volume 5 of the novels she uses the power again but does not suffer from any recoil as she was in an illusionary world where her magic power was unlimited